


His Prinţesă

by keeryscupojoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), RPF, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeryscupojoe/pseuds/keeryscupojoe
Summary: Request: hi jaz! i told you i was gonna request one of sebby so here it is, could you write a fluff of mob boss sebastian stan (IM DYING OVER HIS GQ PHOTOSHOOT THE ONE HE WORE ALL BLACK) spoiling his girl and being protective and loving her deeply & like maybe asking her in marriage?





	His Prinţesă

Another day at work, and yet another man’s blood his hands. It’s stressful but boy does it makes Sebastian feel good. Being in control is one thing but being in control of everything is… it’s a feeling he could get drunk on.

Now Sebastian isn’t a bad guy, not everything is black and white. He’s nice to an extent, and it’s not like he’s out on the world breaking every law known to man. Sebastian is morally sound, he never kills anyone, he’s wounded men, but killed them? Never. That’s a job for his employees. These men who die are bad people, at least in his mind. Those who cross him, those who rob him, hurt him or get off on a charge they deserved. The people fear him but most importantly, they respect him and if you don’t… well, you know what happens.

He wasn’t always like this, no, he was much worse before y/n came along. y/n is Sebastian’s girlfriend AKA the love of his life AKA his prinţesă. He’s in control of everything but her and that’s exactly how he likes it. Sebastian’s men were deathly afraid of her, so much so that they’re afraid to look her in the eye. But they can agree she’s a kind lady but something about a look she gives you when she’s unhappy turns their stomachs in a type of way that makes them want to run and hide.

Sebastian strolled towards the elevator as he rolled up his sleeves to try and mask the dried blood. As the door closed he shoved his hands in his pockets and patiently waited for the elevator to bring him up to the top floor where his girl was getting ready. Hopefully wearing the new jewelry he had bought her.

Every other weekend she’s sporting new jewelry that has most certainly been bought with dirty money. Sebastian spoils her so much that you almost never see the same piece of jewelry twice. He wouldn’t tell anyone but at least twenty percent of his income goes towards the gifts he buys for y/n.

But what can he say? He loves his baby.

Especially when she’s in that dress. The one with the v that travels all the way down her stomach and stops just above her navel, it matched his black suit with the windowpane checks that he had laid out for tonight. Her dress flared out slightly at the hips cascading down her body with a slit on either side to show off her beautiful legs as the rest of the fabric flowed behind her. Damn, she looked good.

Kissing her cheek he left to the bathroom to wash the blood off his hands and avoid any questions about how today went. That was not something he wanted to discuss.

The faint scent of iron filled Sebastian’s nostrils as he washed his arms and knuckles, water mixing with his and Noah… something’s blood. Careful not to accidentally stain a towel, Sebastian used the black cloth out of the cabinet to dry his hands and went into his walk-in closet to grab his black suit. Y/n was still in the bedroom sitting at the vanity applying the last few strokes of her eyeliner.

God knows she didn’t need the makeup but Sebastian would be lying if he said she didn’t look good with it on.

Sebastian buttoned up his suit jacket and smoothed it out before silently walking over to y/n. “You look beautiful prinţesă,” Sebastian said, loosely wrapping his arms around her waist while she put in her earrings. Y/n put the metal back on the earing to secure it and turned around in his arms. Sebastian kissed her lips softly, not wanting to ruin the dark lipstick she had put on.

“Thank you love,” y/n whispered as she pulled away. Sebastian rested his head on her shoulder and pulled her close, smelling the west perfume she put on minutes earlier.

A few moments passed before he backed away so y/n could get her things. “Do we have to go to this party?” Sebastian asked her.

She turned and raised her eyebrow, “Um, yeah, Seb we have to go to this party… I thought this was a one-shot opportunity for you?” Sebastian sighed, yeah this was the one time this guy was going to be in town and yeah he wanted to go but she looked so beautiful and he just wanted to be with her, to dance with her the rest of the night. Not do some shady deal where all hell might break loose.

“I’d rather just spend time with you,” Seb admitted.

“As would I but, right now you’ve got a job to do and after,” y/n walked over to him swaying her hips. “I’ve got a little surprise for you when we get back,” she whispered in his ear. Sebastian chuckled looking forward to said surprise. “But right now? We gotta go.”

Sebastian bit his lip and nodded, “Yes ma’am.” Y/n patted him on the chest and grabbed her clutch purse.

Their driver brought them to the gala, pulling up front as per y/n’s request. Sebastian hopped out first and held y/n’s hand as she came out behind him.

People whispered as the two walked in hand in hand. They were unsure of if they were talking about the outfits or Sebastian himself, hopefully, it was the latter.

Some people came up to Sebastian once he entered the building, people y/n recognizes.

“Boss, I got word that Hugo isn’t coming, something about him getting sick. I think he knew you’d show up,” the man whispered to

Apart of Sebastian should care he desperately needed to talk to Hugo but none of him did. His beautiful girlfriend was at his side and they had the entire tonight to themselves. Sebastian waved the other guy off and told him he could go home.

“Well since this was a bust.” Sebastian straightened his jacket and stepped in front of his prinţesă and extended his arm, “Shall we?” y/n gladly took his hand for a second time that night and let Seb lead her into the middle of the marble floor.

Something about seeing y/n that night sparked something in Sebastian. Could’ve been how confident she was or the way she walked or even just the genuine smiles she gave him. It could’ve been something completely different. What he did know was that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. This whole thing is some banged up fairytale and y/n and Sebastian were the couple that came out on top.

Sebastian took off his black square ring and pulled y/n aside as they were leaving the gala. “Babe what’s wrong?” y/n asked seeing Seb’s nervous state, a look she rarely sees.

Sebastian took a deep breath and squeezed y/n’s hand slightly before starting his on the spot speech, “Y/n the moment you entered my life you changed my world for the better. Every day I look at you and automatically think that I don’t deserve you because I don’t. You don’t deserve a lowly criminal like me, you deserve some top-notch lawyer who doesn’t put you in danger by just being with you. And God I can’t believe how lucky I am that you chose me.”

“Seb?” Now y/n was the one who was nervous, was he leaving her? Turning himself in perhaps? But his intentions became clear when he looked around and got down on one knee. She mostly kept it together but she couldn’t stop the tears gathering in her eyes.

“Will you marry me? I’ll get you a better ring-”

“Of course I’ll marry you, and your ring will do just fine,” y/n pulled Sebastian up and kissed him lovingly yet hungrily at the same time. They got glares yet again for making out on the stares but they didn’t notice nor did they care, hell they just got engaged. There’s no way these judgmental snobs will take that away from them.

Seb pulled away for air, a deep chuckle following, “Now about that surprise?”


End file.
